


The Evolution of Clarke

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Abby, Alpha!Clarke, G!P, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Omega!Lexa, Omegaverse, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed for Clarke Griffin when she was 12 years old. She was abused as a young Alpha by her biological mother and rescued by her mother. Or at least that's what her mother told her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thank you for clicking on this story. 
> 
> This is an Omegaverse story featuring Alpha!Clarke and Omega!Lexa

Abby grabs the tv remote to her left and changes the channel to over to football then she turns the volume up higher.

She glances over at the clock which was in the kitchen, it reads 10:04 in red numbers. She gets up from the couch and slowly gets ready for bed.

She shuffles toward the kitchen to get her coffee set for the morning. She likes her coffee extra strong and black. 

She goes to the laundry room and places the dry clothes in a basket, wet clothes in the dryer and dirty clothes into the washer. Then she starts both the washer and dryer.

It has become routine for her to try and fill the house with some noise before she falls asleep. The house has been quiet for a long time. It use to be full with noise when she went to bed with her daughter and her mate always staying up later. They always enjoyed watching football games together.

Abby heads upstairs to where her bedroom is located.

When she arrives at the top of the staircase she finally looks up and she sees the light grey door. It mocks her every time she looks at it. She would usually just have her head down and shuffle past it to her room but she wants to visit Clarke's room tonight.

She begins to grab the door knob to let herself in but is stopped when she remembers it like it was yesterday.

 

During school Clarke was outside enjoying recess. A group of Alphas were all boasting about there greatest accomplishment. When it got to Clarke's turn she boasted about how she could turn into a wolf. The Alphas then dared her to prove she could do it and being an Alpha she accepted the challenge. She puffed her chest up and ducked behind a couple of bushes, then emerged in her wolf form to the surprise to all of the children who were outside.  
One of the Alphas as a joke, but probably more out of jealousy called animal control about the wolf on school grounds.  
Clarke had been parading around the school ground when animal control came. They had ordered all the children away from the beast. They then proceeded to try and catch her. Clarke had initially seemed amused that someone would do that but became frightened when everyone walked away from her and started to advance on her. That's when she ran away as fast as she could never to be seen again.

Abby was told this sequence of events by a little omega girl named Lexa Woods.

Abby knew that is was Clarke's only second time turning into a wolf and was terrified.

The first time it happened it was early that morning, a week before Clarke's disappearance. Jake was gone to work already and Abby was in the kitchen alone. Abby had then heard loud noises coming from her daughters bedroom. When she arrived at her daughters room she had found a golden hair dog that was on Clarke's bed.

"What the hell Clarke why is there a dog in this house!?!" Abby shouts out. 

The dog in front of her starts to whimper.

Abby then gets a good look at the dog and notices the colour of hair is oddly the same colour as Clarke's hair. 

"If you are Clarke get off the bed"

The dog jumps off the bed.

Abby thinks "what?" But knows to play it cool with her face in case this dog was actually Clarke.

"If you are Clarke sit"

The dogs sit.

"Bark"

The dog barks.

"I didn't say your name Clarke."

The dog than growls.

"Ok ok sorry Clarke. "

"Do you know what happened to you?"

The dog looks at her to convey an 'oh really?' 

"Ok oops sorry Clarke. Bark if you know what happened to you."

The dog looks at her and is silent.

" Ok bark just to confirm you don't know what happened."

The dog barks.

"I'm going to call your father to get him to come home right away. Ok?"

The dog barks.

Both Clarke and Abby walk downstairs. Clarke jumps onto the sofa while Abby proceeds to call Jake to tell him that he needed to come back home asap since it was a family emergency, not revealing any details.

" I'm just going to have a quick shower Clarke. Bark if your Dad comes into the house."

The dog barks.

Abby proceeds to quickly walk upstairs to get showered before Jake arrives. She figures it was probably going to be a long day.

Before shes fully finished changing after her shower she hears her daughter bark.

As she runs downstairs she can hear that Jake has entered the house.

"When did we get a dog Abby?" Shouts Jake.

The dog barks.

Before Abby can catch her breathe Jake asks;

"Do you know where Clarke is?" 

The dog barks

"Well, the dog is Clarke" 

"What? Are you ok Abby?" 

"Clarke you're going to have to prove it. Ask her to do something."

" Lay down"

The dog lays down and gazes its eyes upwards.

"Get up to a sitting position"

The dog visible rolls its eyes but gets into a sitting position.

"Ok Clarke I believe you" states Jake.

" Now we have to help Clarke turn back. She has no idea how to" says Abby

" Well what was she doing before she turned?" Asks Jake.

" I was in the kitchen at the time. Clarke was in her bed room." Replies Abby

The dog barks to agree.

"Well we should look in her room to figure out" replies Jake.

Both Abby and Jake walk upstairs to Clarke's bedroom with Clarke following slowly behind.

When Jake and Abby enter the room they start to look around. They look around for a minute when suddenly Jake starts to laugh hysterically.

"Ok I figured it out. She totally takes after you." Jake says with a smile.

" Well then what was she up to genius?" Abby still confused.

Jake cups his hand and whispers "Ok if you look on the ground you can see a t-shirt is ripped while the pants seem to be totally fine."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"Yes"

"Clarke Griffin get in your room right now!" Shouts Abby

Clarke scampers in the room, she was sitting just right outside. 

"Did you masterbate right before you changed?" Questions Abby

The dog looks incredibly scared.

"Answer me right now Clarke"

The dog quietly barks.

"I'm sorry couldn't hear you."

The dog normally barks again.

"Well if she did that to become a wolf perhaps--" states Jake.

"No she will not! Not in our house again"

"But Abby--"

" No and that's final"

Abby had work that morning at the hospital so Jake volunteered to stay at home with Clarke. 

By the Abby had come back from her shift Clarke had changed back.

Both Clarke and Jake claimed that Clarke was laying on the sofa when she changed back but she saw right through that lie.

Several months later after Clarke's disappearance when she visited Clarke's room she had a home made constructed mount with a toy attached, clothes were draped over it to conceal it.

Abby shakily takes in a deep breathe "maybe tomorrow" . The grey door stares back at her to say "as if".

She continues her journey to her bedroom and comes to the bathroom next. She proceeds in as she grabs her tooth brush from the holder she winces as her hand lightly touches the other two in the holder. Whenever she needs a new tooth brush she grabs two extra and unpackages them and places them in the right holder. Clarke's tooth brush was always a light blue Jake's brush was always a dark blue. The tooth brushes seemed to always mock her as well.

She never liked to use this bathroom anymore but she refused to break her night time routine.

She finishes up in the bathroom and continues her journey to her bedroom. 

Their bedroom-- her bedroom had double solid light brown doors. She opens the one to her right. She has never touched his side of the door. She finds the light switch in the dark and light filters in the room. 

She leaves the door of her bedroom open to hear the noise downstairs. She moves to the dresser and quickly changes to her night time clothes. She flicks the light switch back off and blindly approaches the right side of the king bed.

She peels back the blankets and as she peels back the last layer a stuffed lion concealed by the covers is exposed. She grabs it in her left hand and tucks it towards her chest and slides into the bed.

She can still hear the football match playing from her room and the washing and dryer machines. Sometimes she can even hear Clarke and Jake's voice bickering about the match. 

 

"Sorry for failing you both" she whispers to the lion. She closes her eyes and holds onto her delusion as she falls asleep.

/////...............……...................................../////

Abby wakes up in her bed alone like usual. She is still holding the little lion against her chest. "Good morning guys."

She stares up at the wall and thinks about her mate.

After 2 months Abby had to go back to the hospital. She was swamped with paper work and multiple emergent surgical cases. She would get back home only to eat her dinner and go to sleep. She couldn't afford the time to think about Clarke.

Looking back she should've seen the signs with Jake. She was a doctor! 

One day she had gotten a call at work. Shortly after the body arrived already DOA. If Clarke's disappearance didn't destroy her Jake's death certainly did.

He had taken a multitude of pills; sleeping pills, Clarke's unopened bottle of suppressants for her ruts, and his own prescribed anti depressants. 

She understood, for an omega losing a child was like losing a piece of yourself. Jake and Clarke's relationship was an extremely close one. 

She can still hear the tv playing from her room. It has been almost 8 years since Clarke's disappearance and she hadn't given up yet. 

She gets up and gets ready for work again. She lives for both of them everyday now.


	2. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just rearranged chapter 1 around it is just Abby in the first chapter. If you had already read chapter 1 you need to go back and reread after the first break to understand Jake's death.
> 
> This chapter is about Clarke's current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support already!
> 
> This story is pretty dark.
> 
> I think I'll re edit these first two chapters so the story flows more cohesive together and hopefully cause no confusion.

Clarke is really excited today is here again. Today she gets to do one of her favourite things in the world. Today she gets to go for a run. But not just any type of run,this is the only time during the week she is allowed to transform into her wolf. She is only allowed only once in a week in fear that she would change her demeanour if she were to stay in her wolf form.

Her run has been the same run since she was rescued and placed in the facility. It's not quite big enough to reach her potential full speed before she has to slow down to turn. It is fully enclosed with a wire mesh to help prevent any planes/drones from looking down into her run. 

She has various things to do while in her enclosure. She has logs to jump over and climb, a sand pit to dig in and a multitude of various sticks. Sometimes her mother would play fetch with her while she is in the enclosure. Truthfully, her mother sucks at throwing the ball but she does not have the heart to tell her. 

Her mother and father were the best in the world. They had accepted her for what she is and built the facility for her to shield her from prying and judgemental eyes. 

Her mother and father weren't her actually biological parents it was quite obvious they shared no resemblance at all. Her mother was caramel in skin tone while her father had a very fair complexion while she had beige skin. Not only that but both her parents had dark brown hair that bordered on black while she had blonde hair. Also most importantly of all they had no 'wolf' blood in them.

Her biological parents were named Abby and Jake Griffin. Her biological father who was an omega had died when she was 12. It was right before he was going to tell her secret and parade her around like a zoo animal. Her biological mother is an Alpha and the one responsible for murdering her father to keep her secret. She had gone physiological insane after causing her mates death. Abby and Clarke were alone in their house, a week after Jake's death, when Abby had burst into Clarke's room with intense anger and began to punch and hit Clarke. She had left Clarke with multiple broken bones and a concussion. A neighbour overheard the commotion and Clarke was then sent to the hospital. There her adoptive mother and father picked her up and brought her to their home for safety.

This was the story at least, what her adoptive mother, who she considers her real mother told her, since she had received severe brain damage from her biological Alpha mother.

Her mother had never told her a lie in the entire time she has known her. So she knew she was telling the truth. 

If one thing was for certain to Clarke, it was that if she ever meets her biological mother, her Alpha sire, Abby, Abigail Griffin she was going to kill her.

/////................................................////// 

The book " The evolution of Alphas, Betas and Omegas" was Lorelei Tsing's primary foundation for her current research. It was something to help her deal with Clarke. Though another book she also purchased was about dog obedience training.

20 years ago Dr.Tsing had started working on researching the genome in ABO. She had been hired by Mount Weather Inc. to further continue her research.

It was estimated about 1000-1500 years ago a mutation happened in a human which had lead to the ABO population in today's human population. 

ABO had more primal instincts than their humans. They used claiming bites to decipher who belonged to who. Alphas could knot a Beta or Omega, a Beta could knot another Beta or Omega. There was the occasional Alpha/Alpha and Omega/Omega but those pairings would result in no offspring.

ABO were stronger physically, had a better sense of smell, heal faster, more expressive with emotions and they also lived longer than their human counterparts. 

Mount Weather wanted to try and exploit the ABO into developing soldiers that were superior to human soldiers. The ABO community had blatantly rejected that idea. 

Then Clarke appeared one day. Mount Weather had been spying on multiple ABO households to understand the family dynamics more intimately.

One day in the Griffin household, what appeared on cameras was shocking. Both older Griffins seemed to be talking to a wolf that understood them. When the wolf disappeared back into the girl's bedroom and appeared again as a girl all cheerful. Mount Weather knew it had struck big time. Who would suspect a dog was a soldier? 

They then set a plan in place. From what they could tell the young Alpha girl could never back down from a challenge. 

At Clarke's school during one recess they had convinced two Alpha boys that a certain blonde Alpha girl thought she was the best Alpha on the playground. They needed no further motivation to try and prove that theory wrong.

They had rented a cliche white van with tinted black windows for the abduction. It contained an arsenal of weapons. They were not sure if they were going to deal with a dog or a little girl. 

They had two types of sedative dosages to knock out a 90 lb. dog and one to knock out a 90 lb. girl. 

The tech support had dismantled the call to animal control so they could have a better chance of catching Clarke. 

They had two teams ; one taking the primary spot as 'animal control' and the second taking point behind the school playgrounds.

All if took was one sedation dart and the wolf was down.

The body could only take so much sedation, but as soon as the dog woke up she had broken the restraints she was in and had to be put back to sleep again. They ended up quickly finding an all metal dog cage. Plastic seemed to be too breakable since it would be repeatable abused until broken.

She became concerned that perhaps they had actually just captured a wolf when 1 week later and only a pissed off wolf was still seen in the cage. Though the wolf got tired and that's when the little girl appeared equally as tired. 

It was a struggle the first 2 months after Clarke was captured. She kept struggling to try and escape. Many bites and scratches were on garnered during that time. 

Cage Wallace was the son of the father who had the money to run Mount Weather. Truthfully was a bit of a sadistic. He was in charge of hiring people. The people that worked as guards were not part of the ABO community and apparently having a bit of vendetta against them. 

That's how the accident 2 months after Clarke was brought in had happened. One of Cage's guards was on duty his name was Carl Emerson. He was having a smoke secretly while still on duty. His job was to watch Clarke to ensure she didn't cause trouble. Clarke had seen the door open and ambushed Emerson from behind to escape. Even in her wolf form a 12 year old girl (who was 90 lbs in her wolf and human form) was no match for a 180lb muscle guard. She hadn't even attacked the man physically all she did was attempt to leap over him and run through the forest. She underestimated the jump and crashed into him. 

Emerson slammed into the grass outside with a wolf attached to his back. He had quickly rolled over. And had the wolf pinned underneath him. Then he started to punch the wolf out of anger. 

By the time Dr.Tsing had come to the facility a little girl still lay on the floor with her head partial bashed in and a dislocated right arm and broken left leg. 

She had tried to convince Cage to fire the guard after they both reviewed the tape a week later but his response was simply "We can't get him replaced fast enough. Sure he used excessive force, but ultimately we should thank him. He is the reason the dog won't remember anything before she came here."

Not to say Dr.Tsing would condone traumatic brain injuries but in this case it did help her research out a lot more if her subject was compliant.

She had fabricated a lie to Clarke about her real family. Her dad willing to make a dollar from parading her around, her mother enraged by him so much had murdered him to protect Clarke. Then the icing on the cake was stating Abby had been in so much disarray over Jakes death that she was the one who almost killed Clarke to death. 

She had done multiple CT scans on Clarke. She wasn't to sure if Clarke was just pretending to not have any knowledge of her past until she saw a drawing and words on how Clarke was going to kill her mother. It was extremely gruesome for a 13 year old but it reassured her that Clarke had believed her lie.

Lorelei considered being a mother to Clarke as an acting role to help improve her research and become a world class geneticist. 

/////......................................................../////

Clarke jumps up out of bed. Today was going to be a great day. 

She first gets changed into suitable clothing. Then she straightened her room up. She careful straightens her blankets on her bed. Next she places the book she was reading that was by the night stand back on the shelf. Finally, she quickly grabs the dustpan and broom to sweep her room, it seems even though she had just swept the day before she would always have a lot of dirt in her room.

When she is finally ready she knocks on the door. She waits patiently until the door opens. She always counted to 100 inside of her head. Since she got no response she knocks again on the door.

This time she receives a kick from the other side of the door. Along with a voice:  
"Wait patiently you mutt, we aren't ready for you yet!"

Clarke lets out a groan, Great it was Emerson as her guard today. If one person could ruin her day it was him.

Even though she was hungry for breakfast already her mother had told her yesterday that she would run on an empty stomach.

As the wait continued on her side she started to count again. By the time she got to 344 the door opened with Emerson appearing on that side of the door. 

"Hurry up you're late now for your run dog" he sneers.

She walks out of her bedroom and heads toward her run. As she nears she walks towards the small lab built for her. 

Her mother would draw a vial of blood right before her change and immediately right after. One time she had even tried during but Clarke had scratched her on the arm leaving her with a long scratch on inside of her forearm. Clarke had been severely punished for that but never again did her mother try to draw blood while she was in the middle of changing. 

She hopped up on the cold metal table to wait til her mother was ready. 

"Hello Clarke, you haven't had breakfast today right?"

" No mom I did not"

" Good, tilt your head to the side so i can draw some blood."

Clarke always hated this part the most. Not the drawing of blood but how she would have to tilt her head and submit to her mother. She felt extremely embarrassed and angry, she would always grab onto the table to prevent herself from lashing out. 

"Ok all done, go get changed."

She stands back up and stretches and walks toward the divider. Then she removes all her clothing. 

She then closes her eyes and envisions herself as the wolf. Hair the same colour on her head.

After she becomes her wolf she strolls back over to the bed. She then jumps back up and then waits til her mother is ready again. 

Her mother would have to shave her fur before she could retrieve a blood sample this time. Clarke lays down and tilts her head to the side slightly but not to much. She's a lot more comfortable in imagining that she is looking at something important while her mother is just accidentally shaving her. She used to always wear a muzzle during this process to prevent herself from hurting her mother. Now she goes without one since she's more in control of herself.

"Clarke you need to move your head further away from your body if you expect me to shave you."

Clarke can't do it, she refuses, it feels wrong. She sits upright and slams her paw on the table to indicate no. 

"Clarke this is for your own good"

She slams her paw again on the table.

"Clarke!"

She slams again.

"Clarke you won't be able to go to your run if you keep this up!"

She slams her paw against the table again.

"Alright you have made your choice." Her mother grabs the collar located under neath the metal table and proceeds to place it onto Clarke. 

Before her mother can though Clarke jumps off the table and runs to the exit. 

She manages to catch a break when the door is slightly ajar and bounds into her run. There she starts to do her routine. 

Over, under, over, under, up, up, down down . 

When she completes her second circuit. Both her parents have entered her run. She contemplates whether to ignore them and continue doing her circuit. They look incredibly mad. 

"Last chance Clarke. Get here now."

They can't control me. She decides to continue her circuit. As she is about to jump up over her first log in her third circuit she hears it.

A high pitch noise she is only capable of hearing gets emitted from her fathers hand. 

She falls down mid jump, crashing into a heap on the ground. She lays flat out trying to look as non aggressive as she can be and exposes her throat in submission.

Both her parents walk over to her.

"Clarke really after all this time and you still haven't learned?" says her father.

She refuses to change back. It's not like she can with the sound that is being emitted is bouncing around her head preventing her to do much.

"There will be no breakfast for you today."  
Well she already assumed that but she's not going to change anytime soon that's for sure.

The sound finally disappears and she sees the device being slipped back into her father's pocket. One day she will take it away and destroy it.

She stands back up, she knows if she doesn't go back into the lab she'll receive even worse punishment then what awaits her. She hangs her head low, dragging her feet back towards the lab. 

She walks toward the cage in the lab. She already knows the routine for her disobedience. She walks right in and before she turns around to get settled the door of the kennel gets slammed shut almost catching her tail. 

She is alone in the lab. Clarke has no concept of time while she's kept in the cage she doesn't have much room to stand/move from within either.

She is beginning to regret all her actions. It just seemed wrong for her to submit to a human. She lets out a whimper. 

She's now glad that she didn't receive breakfast at all. Sure she's hungry but it gives her something to concentrate on without going mad in her cage. 

She decides to pass the time, she might as well sleep again even though she just woke up an hour ago.

She wakes to a boot taping the side of her cage. "Wake up!"

She appears upwards at the bars and sees her guard Emerson. Oh great. 

" I brought you, your lunch. " He opens the door to the cage and slides in a dish full of dehydrated dog food. 

She grumbles. This is the worst kind of food she has to eat. It's incredibly dehydrated not to mention its lack of flavour. 

"Finish it by the time I come back or you'll be kept in there all day." He then walks away and out of the room.

She gets to work eating the food. The sound it makes when she crunches it is incredibly loud. After she's done with every last kibble she licks the bowl to grab any little flavour that remains on the dish. 

She can no longer lay down properly with the dish in here so she remains in a sitting position and waits.

Sometimes she makes up silly games inside her head to pass the time. Other times she counts amount of bars that are on her cage door. She tries to forgot how many bars are on her door but she knows. Without counting again she knows that there is 5 Bars that run horizontal and 24 bars run vertical. On the side of her cage 5 bars run horizontally again while 48 bars run vertically. 

She hopes that someone will let her out sometime soon. Her muscles are starting to cramp from holding herself in this position with no movement. 

The door to the lab finally opens to reveal her mother. She is so happy to see her! She starts wagging her tail in excitement.

Her mother does not even glance in her direction. 

Did her mother not notice her? She is pretty quiet. She lets out a loud whimper so she can make her presence known.

"I'm not blind. I can see that you're there."

Her mother is a busy woman her work is extremely important. She knows her mother could change the world with the research she is doing in the lab. So she waits silently while her mother is filling out paperwork. 

"I still need a blood sample from you. It's important we get it. We want you to live a long healthy life."

Her mom walks towards her.

"Do you promise to not run away like last time?"

Clarke notices that the door to the lab is already closed so she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

She barks in a quiet voice to express her obedience.

Her mother opens the door to the cage.

Clarke grabs the food dish and walks out of her cage. She places the dish to its usual spot and jumps back up onto the medical exam table. 

She cranes her neck to the side to show her submission. Her mother grabs another sample from her. 

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Her mother never understands how hard it is for her to do that.

" As your punishment you are going to have to disnefenct the lab"

Clarke cringes inward she hates the smell of disnefenct it stays in her nose and makes her head feel funny. 

" Get up and get changed Clarke."

She lets out a groan her muscles ache and she missed out on her run. Clarke gets off the table and shuffles dejectedly towards the changing room.

This is a bad day. She loves her parents anyways they were right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 3 right now and it will feature Lexa!

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors tell me


End file.
